User talk:Crimsoncoder
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dungeon Defenders Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Throne Room page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, JoePlay (help forum | blog) Weapon Template work well enough?```` On your adivce, changed it so no need to add image: tag of links to class/map. Really need to keep cleaning this place up and add standards for image names etc too many random pages that are dedicated purely to an image like all of them FULL pages. Thanassos 16:45, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Like the template on the weapons page (Malificar's Rapier, etc.) with the stats. Should probably remove the other image (the one with just the name) and maybe work on getting an actually image of the weapon itself up. Master00Sniper 20:19, October 31, 2011 (UTC)Master00Sniper If you have any issues with the Wiki please message me, Finally, Jetah. We are the active admins of this Wiki. Thank you. Just letting some of you guys know there is a new template. If you see any vandalism place this in any article. Thanks for your work! Yes there is. This link brings you to the special pages. Can you do me a favor? If you see any WTS or WTB comments on artciles can you mark them as vandalism? Thank you! Hey, just wanted to say great work around the Wiki. I wish we could get about ten more of you lol Check out Template:Sandbox at anytime to see what new templates I am working on. Thanks , I guess XD Viperus __________________________ I think there should be a Weapons page that points to Monk (and other heroes) weapons page. On monk weapons page there should be info on the weapon types like Scythe, Sword , Spear etc, and list to All important Monk Weapons. Any link to the word Spear or Scythe should link to Monk Weapons#Spear (if you dont know, this means jump to page Monk weapons, section Spear) rather then making a whole bunch of confusing to follow links Same for the all other heroes Viperus ______________________________ Oh, great! I was going to do that with the pets, but I was waiting for the admins to change template. Thats why I only put the picture rather then do it the way you are doing it now. Viperus.oblivion 13:11, November 3, 2011 (UTC) I started working on the weapons page, check it out : http://dungeondefenders.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Huntress_Weapons I'm not really sure if we should list all the weapon models. I think we're just giving out too much information here. Plus theres a whole bunch of models, not to mention they added a few more during haloween (non haloween related). Maybe we should just explain what weapon type does, mention some cool ones like the lightsaber or Gunblade (FF8) refereces. Im thinking something like this Squire: Swords - blah moderate to long range *a few pics* Shield - small range with larger arc *pics* Gauntlet - small range, faster attacks *pics* Axe & Hammer - large range, slightly slower. rather then mention every single one Viperus.oblivion 14:19, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Progress bar I really like the idea of the progress bar. Maybe you should make a template ! Mamadrood 16:14, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Weapon template Looks good so far. You don't have to worry about the formatting too much because we can fix any visual problems as we find them. Before putting it in the mainspace I'd just wait for Finally's input first because he's been working on a weapons table or list. —Shidou T/ 16:30, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Fyi I moved your template to User:Crimsoncoder/Sandbox because the template namespace isn't supposed to contain a specific user's stuff. —Shidou T/ 18:27, November 4, 2011 (UTC) That's great ! Thanks ! Mamadrood 19:13, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi ! I found a way to make a collapsible section. But we need to wait 1-2 days before it could be used (js must be updated on wikia's side). Anyway, you can find this here and see when it will be working ! Big agreement on the new template, btw. Want me to start adding the new template to stuff? Gratuitous Lurking 04:30, November 5, 2011 (UTC) That template is definitely better then the current one. Ill edit a page and see how that works out. Viperus.oblivion 07:25, November 5, 2011 (UTC) I tried making a few templates myself, but it seems your weapon template works the best. I suggest we start using it. Viperus.oblivion 08:17, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for posting the Initiate. Saw it on the Trendy site, but hadn't been posted yet (that I saw). Take it easy Thanks for your message. Remember to sign them. They are all updated! Sorry I haven't been on much. The holidays are a busy time for me. I go on a vacation in a couple of weeks. I place to be on here a lot! Thanks for updating the guide while I was off doing something. Well looks like your featured. Congratz. Now I must do whatever I can. Konquer 21:09, January 17, 2012 (UTC)